


date night gone south

by theprinceofdorkness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Major Character Injury, a lot of really sarcastic humor? idk, also kara totally gets the anakin scar i dont make the rules, imagine the original percy jackson series in terms of narration, this is kind of a weird one ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprinceofdorkness/pseuds/theprinceofdorkness
Summary: all kara wants is one goddamn day where she can have a date with her girlfriend without being interrupted. is that too much to ask? evidently so.or, the one where kara gets kinda badly hurt but it ends up fine





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know. i had this idea at like 2am and then i couldn't stop?? idk its in a weird style, but i actually had a really fun time writing it. obvious tw for violence, but i didn't take like anything seriously so if you're down for that then perfect! we're good

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. It wasn’t supposed to end this way. Kara Danvers was supposed to have a nice outing with someone she loved, and that was to be the end of that. Of course, the universe had a nice little habit of telling her plans to fuck right off, so it shouldn’t have come as a surprise that right as she was unwinding at the dinner table, her phone started ringing obnoxiously. Without looking at her screen, she got the feeling she knew exactly who it was.

 

Kara sighed. _Damn it_ , she thought. She sighed and apologized to the woman sitting across from her. “Crap, I’m sorry, Lena. I have to take this, Alex probably needs my help.”

 

If Lena Luthor was surprised or disappointed, years of etiquette training and endless experience as a CEO helped her hide it. “That’s perfectly alright, Kara. I understand.” Her tone wasn’t cold, or even chilly, but it let some of her disappointment seep through.

 

“I promise I’ll call the minute I’m done, okay?” The reporter fiddled with her glasses, looking nervously at her girlfriend. Lena nodded, plastering on a smile a little too icy to be genuine. Kara, master of reading human emotions, knew this was not a good sign, and tried to make things a bit better by taking Lena’s hand and kissing softly across her knuckles. “I love you, okay?”

 

No matter how many times Lena heard the words, she would never get used to them. It was rare that someone said them and meant them, but Kara was never one to follow the crowd. She let a small smile creep onto her face. “I love you too, Kara. Now go help your sister.” Kara grinned back, but there was a bit of something Lena couldn’t place in her eyes when she left.

 

As soon as Kara was out of the restaurant, she ran into the nearest alley and changed quickly into her supersuit, dropping her clothes off back at her apartment before heading towards the location Alex told her to go to.

 

When she got there, the sight of a very large and very angry-looking alien greeted her. The sucker had to have been at least nine feet tall, and it had spikes poking up all over its body. _Great. Just what I need. A goddamn alien porcupine._ As the icing on the metaphorical cake, the alien was toting what looked like a giant-ass spear in its left hand. To bring matters from worse to worst, that spear was emanating a sickly green glow that the Kryptonian knew all too well. _Scratch that_ , she thought. _A goddamn alien porcupine with a spear made of kryptonite. This is going to be a fun evening._

 

Kara had made some bad decisions in her life, but none seemed as relevant as this one. She picked up a fallen lamppost and hurled it at the alien. The accompanying scream of “HEY, UGLY!” probably didn’t help either. The alien stumbled as it caught the metal pole in the back, whirling around to face its new opponent. It twirled its spear and starting running towards Kara. It jumped through the air much faster than she was anticipating and brought its weapon down in front of the superhero. She dodged the spear. She didn’t dodge the knife.

 

Kara didn’t really think it was fair to have that many weapons across one’s body, but clearly her enemy didn’t share that opinion. As she sidestepped the spear, it whipped out a smaller kryptonite knife and caught her in the face. Getting a knife to the face was not on Kara’s to-do list for the evening, but she supposed it was lucky it was only a cut across her eyebrow and just under her eye. The alien got in a few more lucky shots, making painful contact with her arms and hands. Amazingly, she returned with all of her fingers.

 

Winn’s voice sounded unhelpfully in her ear. “...Look, I don’t want to seem insensitive or anything, but if that scars, do I have permission to call you Anakin?” As soon as he said this, a small _thwapp_ sounded over her comm line, which was presumably the sound of Alex smacking the back of his head. “Ow!”

 

“Kind of a bad time, buddy.” She grunted, sidestepping another spear/knife combo move. Kara grabbed the knife hand and twisted, feeling a satisfying _crunch_ under her. The knife went clattering aside. _Nice. One weapon down, at least one to go._ She was trying her best to ignore the pain in her head. Easier said than done.

 

Her opponent’s next move made it clear that this was _not_ the time to be thinking. A spear jabbed where Supergirl had been standing only moments before. She yelled into her comms. “Guys, while all this chatter is entertaining, what the hell am I supposed to be doing to stop this thing?!” Alex and Winn had been in a very engaging conversation about Star Wars, but they could hear that something was wrong. “You guys are aware that this alien has a fricking _kryptonite spear_ , right?!!”

 

“ ** _What?!_** ” Clearly, this was news to the two agents. Alex began frantically saying things like _get out of there!_ and _we’ll handle this, just_ **_go!_** , which were well-meaning, but ultimately unhelpful. Winn, on the other hand, was muttering random things under his breath, and Kara could hear the clacking of a keyboard being assaulted on his end. Super-hearing was a blessing and a curse. Unfortunately, the combination of these two things distracted Kara enough that she found herself facing away from her enemy, which was a terrible idea, if what happened next was anything to judge by.

 

Pain like Kara had never felt before blossomed across her back where the alien’s tail had struck her. It shouldn’t have been possible, and yet, here she was: standing in the middle of a street, her suit torn in several places, blood dripping from at least seven different parts of her body, and anger steadily rising. She channeled her anger into her heat vision, shooting one of the most powerful blasts of energy she had ever released at her foe. It seemed to do the job.  

 

The alien across from her had been angled in such a way that her blast perfectly hit one of the only chinks in its armor. _Weird coincidence, but I’ll take it._ Unfortunately, such a powerful blast came with a price. As soon as her heat vision was stopped, Kara felt her strength evaporate all at once, leaving her with a huge open wound on her back and several more all over her body, including the rather conspicuous one over her eyebrow and under her eye.

 

If Kara had thought the pain all across her body was bad before, it was nothing compared to what she felt right now. Her back was screaming, the pain of it almost rendering her unconscious. Her face was pretty close to the same level, and she was nearing passing out.

 

As luck would have it, a news van had showed up to the scene and was capturing everything that happened while broadcasting it live. This had probably been going on for some time, but it was only now that Kara had noticed it. She struggled immensely just to stand up, which turned out to be a very bad idea for two reasons. The first was the spike of pain all around her body, spreading from her back to her eye to the various cuts on her arms and torso.

 

The second reason was that doing so alerted the alien, who had appeared to have lost consciousness, of her presence. Needless to say, this alien was not happy about it. Using the last  of its strength, it flung the huge green spear it had been fighting with directly at Supergirl, whose weakened state and lack of superspeed meant that she caught it in the stomach instead of dodging it like the last time.

 

If having to miss her date with Lena was a downside of the night, getting a kryptonite spear to the gut was at the very least a shock. Kara froze. Her world narrowed to pain. Back pain, head pain, and now… well, chest pain. _Hah. I’m officially an old man._ Stumbling to the ground, clutching vainly at the spear, she was faintly aware of Alex’s voice in her ear, frantically telling her to _just hang on, we’ll be right there, just hang on a little bit longer, Kara, please._

 

Alex was at first relieved to hear her sister’s voice speaking back to her, but relief was replaced by worry and fear when she realized the effort the words must have on Kara, who was speaking (terrifyingly enough) incredibly calmly for her situation. “Alex, listen to me, if I don’t make it out of this, tell Le-” Wet coughing sounded loudly through the earpiece, driving a cold fear deeper into the pit of Alex’s stomach. She willed the transport they were in to go faster.

 

By the time they got to Kara, it was almost too late. However, thanks to the breaking of several traffic laws and a benevolent stoplight god, they were able to make it to her and back to the DEO without her losing consciousness. The point of the spear was still embedded in Kara’s gut, though the shaft had been broken off by Alex when they found her.

 

Once they got back, it was all Alex could do not to sprint after Kara when the doctors ran by with her on a stretcher.

 

Three doctors, two agents, and a gentle but firm reassurance from J’onn later, she was mostly sure Kara would be okay when she woke up. She let out a shaky sigh and focused on the next issue.

 

Lena.

 

Lena _Luthor_.

 

 _Shit_.

 

 ***** ***** *****

 

To say that Lena was getting a little worried was a massive understatement. After seeing Supergirl get speared like a piece of meat on a skewer, she was borderline panicking. It was glaringly obvious that Kara and Supergirl were one and the same, but until Kara told her, she was still holding out a small, naїve hope that they were two separate people. She wasn’t sure she could bear knowing otherwise until she knew that they were both safe, Unfortunately, nobody seemed to want to let that happen.

 

The next time Lena saw her girlfriend was when she showed up without warning at the reporter’s apartment several days later. It wasn’t like Kara to go radio silent like this. Every worry and doubt she had about her vanished and yet was confirmed the minute the door opened to reveal a tired-looking agent standing in the doorway.  
  
Alex was exhausted, and it showed. “Hey, Luthor. What brings you here?”

 

The use of her last name would have bothered her if there was any edge in it. Never one to skirt around the elephant in the room, Lena stated her purpose bluntly. “Where’s Kara? I haven’t seen her since our date a few days ago. I was starting to worry, she’s gone radio silent on me. I assume she’s here?” Alex nodded slowly. Then she said something that didn’t totally make sense.

 

“Yeah, she’s inside. Normally this is where I’d force you to leave, but everyone kinda decided you should probably know at this point. ‘Sides, I’m too tired to argue with Kara. She and J’onn have been at it for weeks debating whether or not to tell you, but she trusts you, so here we are, I guess,” She lowered her voice. “By the way, if you so much as make her sniffle, I’ll inject your veins with the most painful toxins known to man, and then some.” Satisfied with her shovel talk, but seemingly unfazed by Lena’s unblinking stare, she nodded again, almost to herself. “Brace yourself, it’s not pretty.” She opened the door wider, stepping out into the hall and closing the door behind her. Lena’s brow furrowed in confusion at the last statement, dread filling her, but as she entered the apartment, she stopped dead when she saw Kara.

 

The girl in question lay on her couch, staring at her girlfriend, glasses trying (and failing) to hide the huge scar over her left eye. She had also obviously forgotten to wear a jacket, as her tank top did not do her any favors in terms of hiding the butterfly bandages on numerous other lacerations on the blonde’s toned arms. The most disturbing thing, though, was the gigantic bandage around Kara’s torso and back. It was stained slightly with blood.

 

The blood in Lena’s veins turned to ice at the sight, and she dropped her purse before running to the couch. “Holy fucking _shit_. What the hell happened to you?!” Kara tried to sit up, but the pain in her stomach and back didn’t allow it. She grimaced, biting her lip. Lena was horrified.

 

Kara, sensing her girlfriend’s imminent interrogation, decided the easiest route would be to act. Placing a finger on Lena’s lips, she silenced all words coming out of her mouth as she slowly removed her glasses. Once they were off, she gently undid her hair, letting it flow freely from where it had been in a messy bun.

 

A shaky breath left Lena’s lungs. “Well, fuck. You had to go and get yourself stabbed, didn’t you? Honestly, it’s a wonder they let you out of the hospital this early.”

 

Lena was kneeling beside her now. Kara reached out a hand to cup her face. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I was planning something big, but then the other night happened, and… well, I didn’t want to… I didn’t want to die without you knowing. I _don’t_ want to die without you knowing. You deserve the entire truth, Lena. I should have given it sooner.” A tear slipped down her face, but Kara wiped it away with her thumb.

 

A sob escaped her. She kissed Kara gently. When they broke apart, she spoke again. “I’m not going to lie, I had my suspicions. I didn’t want them to be true, though, especially not after last night.”

 

“...Because it would mean I’m an alien?” Her tone was careful, measured.

 

It killed Lena to hear it. “God, no, Kara. Because it would mean that every night, I have to see you risk everything just to help people. I have to see you get beaten and bloodied and it kills me to see you like that. In pain.”

 

“...Okay, I really don’t want to sound insensitive about this or anything, but to be fair, it almost killed me too.” Kara cracked a small smile and gestured to her stomach. Her attempt at a joke, while ill-timed, made Lena chuckle a little. It was kind of cute. In a super morbid way.

 

“Well, thank god it didn’t,” Lena wiped her eyes and adjusted her position. She faced Kara again. “Look, I understand why you didn’t tell me. I’m not going to pretend that I like it, but I understand.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, Kara. I love you. Nothing will change that. Understand?”

 

Kara wiped a tear away with her free hand. “Yeah. Yeah, I do. Thank you, Lena,” She watched as her girlfriend smiled gently before getting up and walking back towards the door. “Oh, and babe?” She called out, watching as she turned around. “...I love you too.”

 

Lena smiled softly. She retrieved her purse and set it on the table instead of the floor. Then, she walked back to the couch where Kara was lying. “Mind if I stay?”

  
The blonde’s signature megawatt grin was back. “I would love nothing more.”


End file.
